


Phonecall

by academy_x



Category: Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Sofia calls David.





	

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before m-day

David is a good friend, maybe her best, except for Laurie. He's easy to talk with. Sometimes Sofia thinks about what it would have been like if they had met in a normal school instead of the Xavier Academy.

She calls him on the phone one weekend. David's in Chicago, visiting his folks and Kim. There's a rant about Julian and those no-good Hellions on the tip of her tongue that she's itching to share with him. She knows he'll laugh at all the right places. After a brief hello, how are you, she launches into it in rapid Spanish.

Sofia has gotten into the habit of speaking Spanish around David. She's proficient in English, but speaking Spanish is like coming home. David is a bit weird with languages, she thinks. He'll answer in whatever language he is spoken to, and Sofia takes full advantage of it.

Um, espero un moment gracias, David says, interrupting her. His accent is ridiculous, and Sofia can't help laughing.

Sorry, I'll start over in English, she says, a little embarrassed. Sofia can't believe she forgot that his powers don't work over the phone. On the other end of the line, David is laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> david is trying (and failing) to say wait a moment, please in spanish 
> 
> im thinking about making a series and writing some drabbles for all the academy x kids, but we'll see...


End file.
